Escravos do nosso Sangue
by Miss Just
Summary: E também te digo... que os seus olhos brilhavam com uma intensidade especial sempre que partilhávamos um cigarro ao fim da noite. Sempre que passava as mãos pelos meus cabelos... sempre que murmurava amote ao meu ouvido... Shippers: RegulusBellatrix


_**Avisos:**_ Esta fic está classificada como M pois contém cenas de violência, sexo e incesto. Se não se sentem confortáveis com qualquer uma destas coisas, o **x** existente no canto superior direito do vosso ecrã serve para alguma coisa. A todos os outros, boa leitura

* * *

_**Dedicatória e agradecimentos:**_

À Evoluxa Black que, como sempre, betou a minha fic e me fez ficar sem jeito com os elogios (eu ainda fico convencida por culpa dela) - Obrigada, honey! À Fla Apocalipse que me "obrigou" a escrever a fic em três noites e que gritou comigo quando eu disse que não sabia escrever cenas NC17 - valeu, amore! À Kimi que conseguiu ler a fic e gostar enquanto gritava histericamente por causa do futebol - \m/, vamos assaltar um banco!! E à CD Player que teve de aturar conversas triplas no msn, de nos ouvir a discutir a fic sem nunca a ter lido e que pediu de forma "subtil" para que eu a incluísse neste texto - Mas tu existes, pa?! xD

_(N.A.: Peço que desconsiderem toda e qualquer informação referente à família Black que possa existir em Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Eu encaro esta fic como algo que deixa o futuro dos personagens pendentes, como se estivesse em aberto. Obrigada!)_

_**Escravos do nosso Sangue**_

_"I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless_

_Lost under the surface_

_I don't know what you're expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure_

_Of walking in your shoes"_

_Numb - Linkin Park_

**1- Os escravos não têm direito à felicidade...**

Bati com a porta do quarto, furioso, irritado, sedento de vingança e, acima de tudo, traído!

Sim, traído... pelo Sangue, pela doutrina da família, por todos aqueles que me rodeiam e, cima de tudo, por ele .

Ele que jurou tomar conta de mim, que prometeu proteger-me do destino que me havia sido traçado à nascença, que me encantou com as suas palavras doces, que me fez acreditar que eu seria feliz um dia. Mentiras, não passavam disso!! Tolas e ingratas mentiras que me encheram os ouvidos por longos e memoráveis anos, que me faziam agora bater nas paredes, rasgar os posters lá existentes e, estupidamente, chorar... Lágrimas quentes teimavam em rolar pela minha face, acariciando os meus lábios e deixando ali um leve sabor a sal.

Foi então que a minha raiva se tornou desespero. Bati de costas contra a parede, deixei-me cair até ao chão, apoiei os cotovelos nos joelhos e pendi a cabeça entre os braços. As mãos nos cabelos, mais lágrimas nos olhos, os lábios curvados num sorriso invertido... Desejei com todas as forças que ele me levantasse o rosto com as mãos pálidas e delineadas, que me limpasse as lágrimas e que sorrisse para mim... ou que, pelo menos, me agarrasse rudemente por um pulso fraco, me obrigasse a levantar, me batesse com o punho no rosto sem piedade, me fizesse chorar de dor... Mas eu sabia que isso nunca iria acontecer.

Ouvi batidas na minha porta, mas não me mexi. Sentia o meu corpo a ficar dormente e a minha alma a escurecer. Por momentos, pensei que me fosse realmente livrar daquela maldição... por momentos, imaginei que carregar o nome dos Black não fosse mais um peso a suportar... por momentos, achei que tinha encontrado a minha liberdade...

- VAI-TE EMBORA!! - gritei para quem permanecia a bater insistentemente na porta de meu quarto. Eu não queria ver ninguém, ouvir ninguém... pois nenhum deles sabia pelo o que eu estava a passar. Nenhum deles se interessava pela minha dor... pela minha perda... Porque nenhum deles, tal como eu, tal como ele , tinham ousado tentar ser feliz!

_**2- Os escravos não têm direito a sonhar...**_

Eu lembro-me de quando me perdi nessas esperanças idiotas. Lembro-me do maldito dia em que lhe dei ouvidos e sonhei... sonhei com a vida que ele me prometeu, com os desejos proibidos que nós, Black, não poderíamos ter. Sonhei com as gargalhadas altas que viria a dar, com os amigos verdadeiros que poderia ter, com a vida longe das sinistras paredes de Grimmauld Place...

Colocamos várias folhas, outrora arrancadas, ao pequeno calendário que jaz na parede branca do meu quarto, perto da janela. Colar-lhe-emos as folhas de todos os meses deste ano que já passaram, de todos os meses do ano passado e de todos os meses dos anos anteriores e, então, chegaremos ao dia em que, na minha inocência, eu ouvi as suas palavras enganatórias, as suas histórias inventadas, a sua falsa proposta de liberdade...

Era uma fria manhã de Inverno em que se abre as cortinas da janela e se vê tudo branco à nossa frente. Eu ainda era pequeno, dez anos completados havia poucas semanas. Estava na sala, sentado em frente à bela lareira, ouvia atentamente uma conversa de meu pai, Orion, com meu tio Cygnus. Falavam de riqueza e de poder e eu ouvia-os atentamente. Bebia cada palavra que eles diziam, cada frase que construíam, até que uma bola de neve acertou numa das janelas da sala e meu pai se levantou bruscamente.

- Fedelho insuportável! – ouvi-o rosnar enquanto caminhava ferozmente até à porta da rua e a abria bruscamente. Vi-o sair para o frio da estação, com a fúria marcada nos olhos cinzas, e aproximar-se de meu irmão para, logo em seguida, o puxar bruscamente, para dentro de casa, por um braço. A discussão foi rápida e logo Sirius estava a subir as escadas até ao seu quarto.

Segui-o com alguma hesitação. Bati levemente na madeira negra e entrei assim que ouvi a sua permissão. Caminhei até ele e sentei-me na sua cama, a seu lado. Senti o estômago contorcer-se ao reparar na marca vermelha que se estendia pelo lado esquerdo do seu rosto alvo. Levei timidamente os dedos finos à sua face e senti o calor que ela emanava.

- Porque fazes isto? - perguntei em voz baixa - Sabes que eles te castigam, porque o fazes?

Contudo, a sua resposta foi, de longe, muito diferente daquela que eu imaginei. Olhei nos olhos de meu irmão, o choque das duas tonalidades de grafite, e percebi um brilho que as minhas íris não possuíam. Foi então que vi o seu sorriso. Um sorriso ladino, lindo e perfeito que ele dirigia apenas para mim. Até que, depois do que pareceram eternos segundos, ele respondeu.

- Qual a graça de termos neve no jardim se não podemos brincar com ela? - indagou ele sempre com o seu sorriso.

E eu percebi o que ele queria dizer. Percebi a sua mensagem sublime no meio de palavras tão verdadeiras. Aquilo não era apenas uma pergunta simples... era uma contestação às regras que nos eram impostas! O início de uma revolta que marcaria para sempre as nossas vidas. Olhei para ele sem saber o que dizer, sem saber como agir, sem saber que lado escolher. Suspirei... suspirei pesadamente e olhei pela janela do seu quarto. Lá fora, os tímidos flocos de neve caíam docemente sobre as árvores desnudas e os telhados das casas vizinhas. Levantei-me e caminhei até ao vidro que impedia o frio cortante de entrar no cómodo. Apoiei a mão pequena na cortina negra e observei a beleza natural que nos estava a ser privada...

Pisquei os olhos calmamente, voltei para ao pé de meu irmão, peguei o cachecol vermelho e amarelo que ele tinha largado em cima da cama e estendi-lho. Sirius olhou para mim, o brilho nos seus olhos cinzas parecia mais intenso que nunca e, então, ele mesmo entendeu a mensagem que eu quis passar ao entregar-lhe aquele mísero cachecol. Para outra qualquer pessoa, não passaria de um pedaço de pano, sem importância, sem significado. Mas, para mim, era o início de algo novo... era o início de um sonho, um sonho no qual eu poderia brincar na neve sem represálias. Um sonho perfeito e maravilhoso que nunca se tornaria realidade. Apenas evoluiria para um terrível pesadelo!

_**3- Os escravos não têm direito a chorar...**_

- Regulus, abre a porta imediatamente!! - a voz da minha prima Narcissa passava pelas frestas da porta como a água passa entre os dedos de uma mão. E eu teimava em ignorá-la. Naquele momento, apenas queria ficar ali, no chão frio do meu quarto, longe de tudo e todos, apenas com os meus sonhos destruídos e as minhas lágrimas furiosas.

Desejei que pudesse mesmo colar as folhas soltas de volta no calendário... desejei voltar atrás no tempo, voltar a sonhar como uma criança, voltar a acreditar nas palavras dele , voltar a viver na doce ilusão de uma liberdade inexistente.

Mais batidas na porta de meu quarto, batidas mais fortes, mais coerentes, mais decididas. Logo soube que já não era Narcissa do outro lado da madeira escura. Desta vez, quem batia era alguém de profundos olhos negros e cujos sonhos nunca profanaram o seu coração de pedra.

Ouvi-a a murmurar um feitiço e a entrar no meu quarto sem qualquer subtileza. Senti-a aproximar-se de mim, as suas mãos geladas, tão diferentes das dele , a segurarem os meus braços e a puxarem-me para si. Logo em seguida, a dor do embate da pele dela contra a minha face e o respectivo som a propagar-se pelo quarto, formando um eco ilusório apenas existente aos meus ouvidos.

- Olha para mim!! - a sua voz era gelada como os seus olhos e como a sua pele. Eu levantei o rosto molhado, os meus olhos cinzas com uma sombra escura sobre eles, e fixei o olhar no dela. Eu sentia desprezo por ela, desprezo por tudo o que ela significava... a perfeita da família... a exemplar dos Black. Odiei tudo o que me rodeava, toda a luxúria e todo o requinte, todas as doutrinas e as estúpidas regras dos Black.

- Larga-me! - ordenei afastando as suas mãos da minha camisa. Pude ver o olhar de nojo que ela me lançou. Olhar de quem vê um ser inferior a rastejar a seus pés. Mas eu não o faria... não rastejaria aos pés de Bellatrix por nada.

- O que é que tu pensas que estás a fazer, Regulus Black? - rosnou ela ao olhar-me fixamente. O facto de eu me ter tornado mais alto que ela nunca a impediu de me ameaçar com um simples olhar e isso era mais que evidente naquele momento. As trevas profundas que consumiam as suas íris pareciam faiscar. E, como que sabendo que eu não iria responder, ela continuou - Tu és um Black, os Black não choram!!

- Tu não entendes... - cuspi enquanto mordia o lábio com força, provando o doce sabor do nosso Sangue logo em seguida - Não entendes nada do que se está a passar, achas apenas que é um mísero capricho dele , mas eu consigo percebê-lo!! Consigo entender o porquê dele ter deixado esta merda desta casa!!!

Mais uma vez, a dor da sua mão no meu rosto, o maldito do eco a soar pelo quarto... o sabor do Sangue nos meus lábios... Levei a mão à cara, ainda quente, onde ela me havia batido. E, pela primeira voz, sorri. Sorri perante a verdade que me atrevi a proferir, sorri pela atitude desesperada dela, sorri pela sua falta de argumentos contra mim... e sorri ao imaginar o que diria meu irmão se me visse naquele momento.

**4- Os escravos não têm o direito a sorrir...**

Desejei ouvi- lo tocar. Ouvir os acordes perfeitos que ele conseguia roubar do violino que nossa mãe me havia dado, uma vez, nos anos. Ela nunca percebeu que não era eu quem tocava no instrumento... era ele . Vinha até meu quarto, sorria ao de leve para mim e se colocava perto da janela a tocar. E eu ficava a admirá-lo por longas horas. Era um dos nossos segredos... segredos esses que eu sei que ele nunca contaria a ninguém, nem mesmo as amigos da escola.

- Não sorrias assim!! - bufou Bellatrix despertando-me subitamente para a realidade. Por momentos, eu havia esquecido o que se tinha passado. Encarei-a novamente, não percebi o motivo de não poder sorrir. Não era o que ela deveria estar a fazer? A comemorar alegremente a fuga de Sirius? - Pára de sorrir assim!!

Ela empurrou-me contra a parede fria, as mãos na gola da minha camisa, os dentes cerrados e os olhos a reluzirem um ódio profundo que eu não conseguia entender... Eu limitei-me a ficar quieto. Sentia a respiração ofegante dela perto da minha e o seu corpo a prensar o meu na parede. Olhei-a fixamente nos olhos e, mais uma vez, sorri.

- Tira esse sorriso nojento dos lábios, agora!!! - ordenou.

- Porquê? - indaguei em voz baixa.

- Porque a última pessoa desta família que se atreveu a sorrir assim - a sua voz era firme e demonstrava as suas crenças nas doutrinas dos Black. E eu continuava a sorrir - acabou de ser explusa da tapeçaria por ser um infame traidor do sangue!!

Senti-me gelar. Eu nunca poderia ter nos lábios o sorriso que ele ostentava. Isso era impossível...

- Conheces-nos tão mal que já nem distingues os nossos sorrisos, Bella? - perguntei em tom de gozo - Tu sabes que nós sempre fomos opostos!!

- Tu és um idiota, Regulus!! - exclamou ela - Um idiota que se deixou levar pelos sonhos e pelas ideias insanas do teu irmão!! Eu vejo nos teus olhos o mesmo que via nos olhos do Sirius. O desejo de uma libertade que não existe!!

Apenas ouvia o que ela me dizia... não me atrevia a proferir palavra que fosse. Parecia que Bellatrix exprimia toda a sua raiva, todo o seu ódio pelo meu irmão.

- Por anos que eu o tentei convencer que ele estava a ser estúpido, mas achas que ele me deu ouvidos? O Sirius não passa de um miúdo mimado que se fartou da boa vida que tinha nesta casa! - cada palavra era uma dor no peito, um aperto profundo no coração... ela não estava a falar a sério, não podia estar... - Ele falava de liberdade, qual liberdade?? A de poder sujar o puro Sangue dos Black com o de mestiços e muggles? E que sonhos idiotas eram esses que o levaram a tornar-se num rebelde traidor do Sangue??

- CALA-TE!! - gritei descontrolado segurando-lhe os pulsos com força e empurrando-a pelo quarto - TU NÃO SABES DE NADA!! SEMPRE PERFEITA, SEMPRE A CUMPRIR AS MALDITAS REGRAS DESTA FAMÍLIA!! NUNCA OUSASTE SEQUER DISCORDAR DE NADA, COMO PODES PENSAR QUE OS NOSSOS SONHOS SÃO IDIOTAS??

Larguei-a com brutidade e vi-a cair em cima das cobertas verdes da minha cama. Mais lágrimas sobre os meus olhos, lágrimas que roubavam destaque ao meu sorriso. Ela não entendia, não percebia que Sirius estava certo e que o único motivo de eu não ter deixado aquela casa com ele foi porque ele me obrigou a ficar... porque ele disse que viria buscar-me assim que completasse os dezessete anos e que tivesse uma casa apenas dele... mesmo eu estando a implorar para ir com também... para não me deixar sozinho... para não me abandonar ali...

Bellatrix levantou-se com um sorriso perverso nos lábios, sacudiu os cabelos negros e aproximou-se de mim. A malícia no seu olhar fazia-me arrepiar. Senti as suas mãos geladas a tocarem-me na face, o seu corpo perto do meu, aquele perfume quente e intoxicante nas minhas narinas... os seus lábios demasiado perto dos meus... e logo seguiram até chegarem a um dos meus ouvidos.

- Ele nunca te virá buscar, Regulus! - murmurou numa voz fria e serpenteante - Ele nunca cumprirá a sua estúpida promessa.

**5- Os escravos não têm o direito a amar...**

A minha mão voou em direcção aos cabelos de Bellatrix com a maior rapidez que eu alguma vez vi. Fechei os dedos entre os seus fios negros e puxei-os para trás obrigando-a a encarar-me. Nunca pensei ter coragem para desafiar a minha prima daquela maneira. Mas a sua frase fez-me relembrar uma noite, meses antes, em que eu ouvi uma conversa que não devia ter ouvido e fez-me sentir, digamos, poderoso em relação a ela!

- Ciúmes, Bellinha ? - indaguei lentamente. Vi os seus olhos arregalarem-se e prendi-lhe o pulso com a outra mão quando ela me tentou dar outro estalo - Acaso tens ciúmes de tudo o que nunca tiveste e sempre desejaste?

- Do que estás a falar, meu idiota? - agora era eu que tinha as cartas na manga, era eu que fazia as jogadas.

- Deve ser difícil ouvir um não, não achas? Difícil de o ver a deambular pelos corredores da casa, sempre tão perfeito, tão determinado, tão maravilhoso... - à medida que ia falando, o meu sorriso aumentava. Era gratificante vê-la assim... - Como é imaginar um beijo que nunca receberás? Desejar um corpo que nunca será teu?

- O que é que...? - começou ela, mas eu interrompi-a.

- Mas eu digo-te... digo-te que os seus lábios eram os mais doces que eu alguma vez provei. Que o seu beijo tinha aquele sabor ácido e cativante de menta e cigarros. Que o seu toque era delicado e preciso e capaz de transmitir emoções. - eu vi-a cada vez mais admirada. A cada palavra que eu dizia, mais os seus olhos se enchiam de ódio - Que o seu corpo era tão perfeito como tu sempre sonhaste e que ele se movia com uma suavidade e precisão únicas!

Soltei-lhe os cabelos e o pulso e afastei-a de mim novamente. Desta vez, eu ostentava um sorriso satisfeito, um sorriso vencedor. Eu tivera-o. Ela não! Caminhei até ao meu casaco, pendurado nas costas de uma cadeira ali existente e retirei do seu bolso interior o maço de tabaco que era de meu irmão. Levei o cigarro à boca, acendi-o com o isqueiro que estava dentro do maço, traguei com determinação e, mais uma vez, sorri para Bellatrix.

Ela estava parada no meio do quarto. A porta aberta e Narcissa assistia a tudo, calada no seu canto, com uma expressão de verdadeiro terror. Já Bella me encarava com raiva e fúria. Os punhos cerrados de tal maneira que eu via o seu sangue a escorrer lentamente por entre os dedos. Expirei o fumo do cigarro e voltei a tragar, preparando-me para a jogada final.

- E também te digo... que os seus olhos brilhavam com uma intensidade especial sempre que partilhávamos um cigarro ao fim da noite. - caminhei novamente até ela, expirando profundamente, segurando uma das suas mão, abrindo-lhe os dedos manchados de sangue e deixando o meu cigarro na palma da sua mão ferida - Sempre que passava as mãos pelos meus cabelos... sempre que murmurava amo-te ao meu ouvido...

**6- Os escravos não têm o direito a odiar o seu semelhante...**

Ela fechou novamente a mão, queimando a pele, sentindo a dor e ignorando-a. Desfez o cigarro com os dedos e atirou o que restava dele para o chão de meu quarto. O seu sangue misturado com o tabaco a manchar o mármore branco, deixando a pairar um cheiro leve e inebriante. Olhei-a nos olhos e vi as trevas a aumentarem o seu poder. Eu tinha estado a brincar com o fogo... e o risco de me queimar estava a crescer de segundo para segundo.

- Tu acreditas mesmo que aquilo que ouviste atrás de uma porta corresponde à verdade? - a pergunta entrou pelos meus ouvidos como uma bala no meu coração. O que queria ela dizer com aquilo? Vi-a olhar para Narcissa e fechar a porta fortemente, impedindo a irmã de continuar a assistir àquela cena - Acreditas que ele nunca se sentiu tentado a experimentar o que eu lhe oferecia? Que eras o único com quem ele se deitava ou a quem ele confessava os seus desejos mais sórdidos?

- Mentes! - acusei com o coração a falhar batidas. Ele nunca... não se atrevia... não poderia... não com ela!

- É demasiado para ti, Regulus? Saber que o teu amado irmão dividia o corpo com outros... comigo? - a pergunta dela foi como um golpe final para mim. Perdi todo e qualquer controle que pudesse estar a exercer sobre o meu corpo, perdi a noção das coisas, perdi a educação e deixei os meus instintos selvagens agirem!

Estava cego pelo ódio. Ódio dela ter ousado corromper o que era apenas meu, o que somente eu tinha o direito de amar! Avancei sobre ela, empurrei-a bruscamente contra a parede, agarrei-lhe o pescoço fino com a minha mão alva e fixei os meus olhos nos dela. A raiva escurecia as minhas íris tornando-as quase tão negras quanto as dela. Senti as nossas respirações a chocarem fortemente, como num confronto de tornados, aquilo seria um verdadeiro duelo de titãs.

Era ódio que eu sentia por ela, ódio e nojo de ter tocado no que deveria ser meu. Eu tinha ouvido aquela conversa, eu tinha a certeza que Sirius a dispensara, que não quisera nada com ela. Ele estava convicto, afastou-a como se ela se tratasse de uma simples prostituta em busca de mais um cliente. Eu vi como ele fechou a própria camisa no momento seguinte a ela a ter aberto, vi como ele a empurrou e desviou a cara quando ela o tentou beijar, vi como ele a deixou sozinha na sala depois dela ter afirmado decididamente que o queria, que o desejava.

- MENTIROSA!!! - berrei descontroladamente exercendo uma forte pressão sobre o seu pescoço - ELE NUNCA FOI TEU!!

As suas mãos estavam sobre a minha, impedindo-me de a asfixiar. Os seus lábios, no entanto, pareciam sorrir maliciosamente. A dor de algo bastante duro a embater sobre o meu estômago foi a única coisa que senti a seguir. Julguei ter sido o joelho dela, mas, mal me dobrei levemente, ela empurrou-me de volta pelo quarto e atirou-me em direcção à cama. Ao cair, arrastei comigo um jarro com flores brancas que minha mãe havia ali deixado nessa manhã - mais uma maldita mania daquela mulher que me tinha dado a vida: encher o meu quarto com aquelas plantas horrendas - e senti-me tristemente indefeso perante o peso do corpo de Bellatrix sobre o meu.

**7- Os escravos não têm direito ao prazer...**

As unhas dela arranhavam-me a cara e rasgavam-me a camisa branca. Ouvia a sua voz, praticamente um murmúrio, a maldizer o meu irmão, a mim e à nossa relação. Os cabelos dela na minha face impediam-me de a ver na perfeição, eu mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos. Tentei segurar as suas mãos antes que ela me ferisse o rosto, mas era tarde demais. Um forte golpe já me cortava o lado esquerdo da face.

A minha única alternativa foi segurar a sua cintura e virá-la sobre as cobertas verdes. Ver os seus cabelos espelharem-se sobre a colcha, misturarem-se com as flores brancas, o meu corpo sobre o dela, tentando impedi-la de me continuar a agredir, os meus braços sobre os seus, evitando mais feridas do que aquelas que ela já me tinha marcado no rosto e peito.

Eu arfava rapidamente, enquanto minha prima se debatia debaixo de mim. Não para se libertar, mas para continuar a cena de violência. E eu sentia a minha raiva crescer à medida que o meu Sangue escorria pela minha pele. Vi uma gota vermelha cair do meu peito sobre o decote da camisa cinza que ela usava e escorrer até ao tecido deixando uma mancha atrevida na zona da sua acentuada clivagem.

Odiei-a com todas as minhas forças e os meus instintos gritavam para que eu perdesse o controle. Sacudi-a com força, antes dela conseguir soltar um dos braços e dar-me mais um estalo. Agarrou nos meus cabelos, puxou-me para ela e senti-a morder-me no pescoço. Soltei um gemido grave ao mesmo tempo que também lhe agarrava os cabelos e afastava-a de mim. Olhei-a furiosamente e percebi o meu Sangue nos seus lábios. Então, sim, perdi completamente a noção do que fazia.

Avancei para ela, qual animal faminto, e também cravei os meus dentes no seu pescoço. Ouvi-a gemer, não de dor, mas de prazer. Louca! pensei. Ela era louca por me fazer ficar assim, por me obrigar a fazê-la sangrar, por me deixar provar do seu Sangue que, ao contrário do meu, era amargo. Sentia-me um perfeito vampiro ao mordê-la, permitindo sujar o seu pescoço e atiçar mais instintos proibidos. Afastei os lábios da ferida, uma gota de Sangue a escorrer por eles, olhei-a nos olhos - trevas contra grafite - senti-a segurar os meus cabelos com mais força e avançar para me morder novamente. Mas, desta vez, eu desviei o rosto, protegendo a minha pele e impedindo os lábios dela, pintados com o meu Sangue, com os meus.

Como um choque entre elementos opostos eu senti o doce sabor do meu Sangue misturado com o dela. Era algo absolutamente diferente, completamente novo para mim. No entanto, aquilo não era um beijo como os outros, era mais uma fase da nossa discussão... mais uma etapa do nosso ódio. Uma disputa sangrenta numa tentativa de magoar mais o outro, de o fazer sentir dor... e prazer. De provar ao outro que éramos melhores para ele !!

As unhas dela desciam pelo meu pescoço e percorriam o meu peito, descoberto pela camisa rasgada, deixando novas feridas à sua passagem, novos fios de Sangue e mais dor, mais prazer . Levei as mãos ao decote da sua camisa e rasguei-a violentamente, fazendo os botões de madre-pérola serem arrancados e deixando exposto o soutien de renda negra que ela usava. Ela voltou a inverter posições e, desta vez, sugava todo o Sangue que eu havia derramado, deixando assim os seus lábios ainda mais vermelhos. A sua língua feria-me mais a cada toque. Na minha pele, peito, abdómen... Não a podia permitir levar-me à loucura. Afinal, aquilo era uma competição.

Voltei a enlaçar os dedos nos cabelos dela e puxei-a de novo para mim, beijando-a vorazmente enquanto observava as pétalas brancas das flores presas nos fios negros. Rolei mais uma vez, ficando por cima, começando a levantar a sua saia sem qualquer delicadeza. Ela terminava de se livrar do que restava da minha camisa e passeava as unhas pelas minhas costas. A saia de tecido azul escuro já deixava a parte de baixo da sua lingerie visível e eu ouvi-a gemer assim que passei os meus dedos por debaixo dela, puxando-a com força e arrancando-a brutalmente do corpo alvo de minha prima, deixando marcas rosadas em ambas as pernas.

As mãos dela abriam bruscamente o cós das minhas calças jeans, baixando-as em seguida, como numa urgência extrema de provocação e desejo. Não tardei a consumar o acto com raiva e ódio, tornando cada investida num movimento intenso e doloroso. Bellatrix cruzou as pernas sobre os meus quadris, obrigando-me a continuar, enquanto voltava a morder o meu pescoço. Mais Sangue derramado sobre as pétalas brancas que testemunhavam toda aquela heresia, todo aquela combate.

E ela gritou... soltou os dentes das minhas veias e gritou... com um espasmo do corpo, cravando fortemente as unhas nas minhas costas, fazendo-me arqueá-las de dor e prazer, ao mesmo tempo que sentia uma onda eléctrica a correr o meu corpo e um gemido sair pelos meus lábios marcados pelo Sangue. Contudo, continuei. Queria ouvi-la gritar mais alto, ouvir a minha vitória ecoar pelo quarto, ver a dor da derrota naquela face perfeita, manchada de sangue com duas pétalas florais ali coladas.

Separámo-nos com ainda mais raiva, cada um do seu lado da cama, flores brancas misturadas com roupas rasgadas e com Sangue. Ela nada disse, eu nada disse. Apenas subi as minhas roupas e voltei a apertá-las. Sem a encarar, sem me voltar a mexer. Deixei escapar um suspiro vencedor, fechei os olhos e adormeci.

**8- Os escravos não têm direito ao arrependimento...**

Abri os olhos pesadamente e foquei o tecto escuro de meu quarto. Doía-me a pele do peito e das costas e sentia os lábios feridos. Levei uma mão à boca para constatar que ainda restava Sangue ali... Sangue dela. Levantei o tronco nu e alguns dos arranhões pareciam começar a sangrar novamente. Sentei-me na cama e o aroma do tabaco passou pelas minhas narinas. Olhei em volta para encontrar Bellatrix sentada numa cadeira, de pernas traçadas, com um cigarro entre os dedos e os olhos negros fixos em mim.

Ela não deixaria o quarto depois daquilo, eu sabia que não. Mas também não contava que permanecesse ali, durante indeterminadas horas, ainda com as pétalas das flores nos cabelos e as manchas de sangue no corpo, a olhar para mim. Pus-me em pé, dirigi-me à secretária onde tinha o maço de tabaco, retirei um cigarro, abri uma gaveta do móvel e tirei de lá um garrafa de uma cerveja muggle que Sirius me havia arranjado antes de partir. Caminhei até à janela do quarto, abri as portas de madeira e deixei a brisa fresca de Verão passar pelas cortinas e arejar todo o cómodo.

Levei o cigarro, já aceso, à boca e traguei. Gostava de sentir o fumo a envolver-se nos meus lábios como um beijo suave e desapaixonado. Expirei sem grande convicção enquanto trazia a garrafa de cerveja desde o parapeito da janela até aos meus lábios. Sempre adorei aquilo... o sabor ácido do fumo com o gosto subtil da cerveja. Era como um calmante depois de uma crise de nervos.

Olhei para o horizonte onde o sol parecia marcar o início de mais um dia e, subitamente, senti uma tristeza enorme. Era como se aquele nascer do sol, aquele novo dia que começava, tivesse o significado contrário do cachecol que eu entreguei a Sirius, muitas folhas de calendário atrás. Suspirei perante aquele sentimento que me apertava o peito e sentei-me no parapeito da janela. Cigarro numa mão, cerveja na outra, olhos fixos no nascer do sol...

Ouvi a cadeira onde minha prima se sentava a ranger levemente como sinal que ela se havia levantado. Sabia que ela estava a atravessar o quarto e que vinha até mim. Senti-a a meu lado, tocando levemente no meu braço, roubando a minha cerveja e dando um gole. Sem nunca dizer nada... apenas me encarava. Atirou a garrafa da cerveja pela janela, levou uma mão à minha face e obrigou-me a fitá-la. Trevas contra grafite, novamente num confronto silencioso. Traguei o cigarro, sem nunca desviar o olhar e, assim que afastei a mão com o tabaco, ela avançou para mim e beijou-me ferozmente.

O beijo mais doloroso de toda a minha vida...

A cada movimento dela, mais um punhal se espetava no meu peito. A cada toque, mais uma dor se instalava no meu corpo. E eu sentia as minhas lágrimas a caírem sobre o meu rosto à medida que ia percebendo o que ela me estava a dizer. E não eram mentiras... era a mais pura verdade que eu simplesmente não quis perceber quando ela entrou no meu quarto e me obrigou a encará-la. Ela sabia que eu tinha ganho a disputa da noite anterior. Sirius fora meu, sempre meu mesmo quando estava com ela. Mas... apesar disso... Ele havia partido... deixando-me para trás com uma promessa que, eu sempre soube, ele não iria cumprir...

Os lábios dela afastaram-se dos meus, o contraste das nossas expressões era incrível de se ver. Ela sorria vitoriosa, mesmo sendo a derrotada, e eu... eu chorava pela minha perda. Perda que não ia aceitar. Nunca eu diria que ele não voltaria para mim, mesmo sendo isso que o meu coração sentia. Sirius seria meu para sempre e, um dia, eu seria dele também.

Ela afastou-se de mim, deixando-me banhado pelos raios do sol nascente, daquele sol que marcava o que ela me havia dito naquele beijo. As minhas lágrimas reflectiam a sua luz e quase que queimavam a minha pele. Ouvia a porta do quarto bater informando-me que Bellatrix deixara o cómodo. E era assim que terminava uma época da minha vida... com um beijo de dor e sem qualquer tipo de arrependimento.

**9- Os escravos não têm direito à liberdade...**

Abracei os joelhos com força e apoiei o queixo nos braços cruzados à frente. Porque ele tinha de me deixar para trás para ser livre? Porque ele me enfeitiçou com sonhos e promessas se sabia que não as iria cumprir? Desviei lentamente o rosto para observar o meu quarto... a cama, manchada de sangue e pétalas brancas destacava-se de tudo o resto. Era estranho pensar que algo tão puro como aquelas flores presenciaram o acto de ódio e heresia que nós tínhamos cometido.

Continuei a passar os olhos pelo cómodo e deparei-me com a caixa do violino que Sirius tocava. Levantei-me do parapeito da janela e caminhei até lá. Abri os fechos metalizados e retirei o instrumento de dentro da sua caixa. Passei os dedos pela madeira reluzente e impecável, pelas cordas ainda afinadas, por todas as lembranças de meu irmão a tocar para mim. Voltei a caminhar até à janela aberta, fixando o nascer do novo dia, com o violino encostado ao pescoço e o arco na mão direita.

Comecei a tocar, devagar, lentamente, como Sirius fazia todas as noites. Tocava para esquecer os sonhos perdidos, a dor induzida pela perda, o dia em que eu me fartei de seguir o que o nosso Sangue ditava. Eu ousei fazer tudo o que o Sangue não nos permitia... ousei ser feliz, sonhar, chorar, sorrir... ousei amar, odiar, sentir prazer e arrependimento... e, acima de tudo, ousei ser livre.

Os raios de sol intensificavam-se a cada momento que passava... tal como os acordes do meu violino, tal como as minhas lágrimas de dor. Aquela foi a última vez que eu chorei... a última vez que corrompi as regras da doutrina dos Black. Se o calendário voltasse atrás, eu poderia ver o tempo em que eu me revoltei e disse "não" ao Sangue. Mas, não me arrependo desse tempo, nem de ter acreditado na falsa liberdade que me fora concedida.

Agora, com a dor do coração esquartejado, e enquanto tocava aquela melodia triste e intensa, eu percebia porque ele não voltaria. Para uma liberdade plena ele precisava de se afastar de tudo o que lhe relembrava aquela família. Mesmo que para isso, ele tivesse de se afastar de mim... Suspirei e iniciei os acordes finais da melodia. Mais rápida, dramática e intensa. Era o verdadeiro adeus à liberdade.

Eu perguntava-me porque não seguia o exemplo de meu irmão e também deixava para trás aquele maldito Sangue que nos mantinha seus escravos. A resposta era simples: Sirius tinha a coragem que eu não possuía... tinha amigos verdadeiros que o apoiavam... tinha um motivo forte e sincero para deixar a nobre e mui antiga casa dos Black. Ele nunca fora um escravo... fora apenas um que nascera com o Sangue errado.

Uma corda do violino rebentou bruscamente, terminando, assim, a música que eu tocava. Olhei para o instrumento e este mesmo parecia que se recusava a destruir o resto da minha esperança. Baixei os braços, derrotado, ao mesmo tempo que engolia em seco. Eu sei que ele vai voltar... pensei enquanto limpava as lágrimas dos meus olhos e percebia que uma tímida nuvem negra cobria o sol, impedindo que os seus raios chegassem até mim.

* * *

_(N/Beta: Gente, vocês não têm idéia de como ser beta da Just é maravilhoso!! Do nada, lá está você, presa à sua tediosa vida diária, quando sob a plaquinha do msn avisando que ela está falando com você. Em seguida sempre vem alguma coisa muito boa!! Um novo projeto, uma nova idéia para uma fic já em andamento, a inscrição em um novo chall... não importa, ela sempre me surpreende com suas idéias..._

_Nos dias em que a boa sorte está ao meu lado, ela divide comigo suas idéias gerais, passamos horas conversando sobre elas até chegarmos a um consenso, então ela corre escrevê-las, me mandando as cenas na seqüência em que escreve e me surpreendendo ainda mais por deixá-las ainda melhor do que eu esperava... Mas, como nem sempre a sorte está ao meu lado, e quando isso acontece, vocês não fazem idéia de como eu sofro..._

_Num desses dias tenebrosos (ok, eu sou um pouco exagerada, mas relevem isto, certo? ;P), ela simplesmente chega – com "escrevendo uma NC" no nick do msn, provavelmente só para me provocar – e diz: "Sami, tenho uma fic que você vai amar betar!!"... eu já penso com meus botões "vindo de você, como eu poderia não amar??", mas guardo o puxassaquismo para outra hora e pergunto o shipper... "Não existe nenhuma fic em português com esse ship", ela tem a ousadia de me responder... depois de muito insistir, consigo o shipper: Reg/Bella, e penso: "mas como??"... algumas ameaças de morte depois, ela me dá as linhas gerais... uma discussão por causa do Six, uma briga e, enfim, a NC... quem a "ouve" falar pensa que é simples..._

_Bom, fiquei esperando... me mordi de vontade de perguntar como estava indo a fic quando li "NC e Violência" em seu nick, mas me segurei... Nossa Just é uma autora muito ocupada e, por isso, às vezes, demora um pouquinho para cumprir suas promessas (Não estou reclamando!!), ela poderia estar escrevendo para alguma outra fic, ou para o blog, ou... enfim, ainda era apenas sexta-feira... Mal acreditei quando vi no meu email "Escravos do nosso Sangue"!! Eu não li, eu devorei a fic... e precisei de mais duas leituras para me desgrudar da "fã" e incorporar a "beta"..._

_E no fim, aí está! Espero que vocês se deliciem tanto quanto eu com mais essa maravilha da Just... Bjos!)_

_(N.A.: Milagrosamente, eu gostei de escrever esta fic e continuo a gostar dela mesmo depois de a reler. Inicialmente nada disto estava previsto. A fic era para ser exclusivamente sobre a relação entre o Six e o Reg, mas eu não seria eu se levasse um projecto até ao fim sem o alterar 15667890 vezes durante o seu progresso xD Portanto, aqui temos a primeira fic Regulus/Bellatrix em Português ;D Espero que gostem_

_Leram e gostaram?? Deixem uma review!! Não custa nada e deixa uma autora feliz!_


End file.
